Heated
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. One dance wouldn't hurt, right? T for a bit of suggestive here and there and yon.


"Hey," The sound of a man's voice distracted me from the drink I had been having at the bar.

Non-alcoholic of course, I wasn't old enough for a drink with a kick quite yet.

"Do you wanna, uh, go dance or something?" I turned to him, seeing him for myself before answering.

I had to make sure he was, erm… dance-worthy.

And he, in fact, he was.

He was tall, nice muscular body with an adorable face- chubby cheeks that were a bit pink.

Maybe they were naturally like that?

Or maybe he had been dancing with another girl and was tired, or maybe he was nervous about asking me to dance?

I didn't know, but it was a bit of an addition to his attractiveness.

"You look bored," He added after the silence between you two.

I saw at this point that he really was just making excuses because he wanted to dance with me right here and right now.

I looked at my drink, then at the young man who offered an ear-to-ear smile and held out his hand.

One dance wouldn't hurt, right?

I stood up from my stool, grabbing my coat from off the back of it and sliding it on, then placing my hand in the young man's.

He wasted no time weaving me through the people on the dance floor so that he could dance with me.

"So," He had to talk a bit loud over the music in the club.

"What's your name?" He asked, spinning me around so I could face him and he could put his arms around my waist.

"That's not important. You are…?"

"Glitch," He smiled down at me, making me blush a little bit.

Sure I didn't know him at all, except for the fact his name was Glitch and he was aesthetically pleasing to me.

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you, I like yours too," He said, winking down at me.

Of course, a dance meant a dance, and this was the club.

It wasn't like people my age were around here doing the waltz.

They were grinding on one another, making out, and some were even cutting to the chase or dragging the other out to take them home in a hurry.

People were needy, needy creatures.

I watched all the people do their thing, and suddenly his grip on my waist got a little tight as he spun me around again, making me face away from him while he pulled me into him.

Oh boy.

The speakers in the club were pounding from the bass while the techno and more modernized hip-hop dripped from the speakers and down through to the people's ears on the dance floor.

I could feel Glitch sway slightly with the music, him brushing up against me.

I couldn't just stand there, for the love of God I had to do something!

So I moved my hips with his.

He was the man, wasn't he supposed to lead anyhow?

His hands tightened a bit more on my hips, and my hands slid over his.

This was getting a little intimate for the cub, but this could also lead to a one-night-stand.

When was the last time I had one of those?

Too long, and another would be nice.

We swayed with the music, hands on hands and my back practically laying on his chest.

I felt him nuzzle into the side of my neck, making me gasp softly at the new sensation.

His smirk against my skin was enough to make me melt into my shoes.

The speakers may have been blaring music but I was 100% sure he heard that gasp of mine.

Oh, and he had.

He heard it roll off my pretty little lips and he couldn't hold back.

He knew that a girl like me would probably be up for a one-night-stand with him.

Only if he asked nicely and bat a few eyelashes, of course.

Not even a minute later, Glitch had worked up some courage to try something new with me.

He pressed feather-light kisses against the nape of my neck and across my shoulders, throwing his cares to the wind.

My only reaction was to grab his hands tighter and pull him in more, leaning away from the kiss to expose more skin for his kisses.

And oh did he take a hold of that opportunity.

He kissed me all over that general area.

Whoa, didn't we just meet?

Was I really up for a one night stand?

Who cared right now, this guy was hot and he was loving every inch of me.

His grip on my hips started to turn into a slow rub, going up and down my figure while his kisses grew harder and even turned into sucking and biting across the affected areas.

That slow rub soon turned into circles on my hips, making me like jelly in his hands.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder, arching my back slightly and keeping my hands on his despite the fact that they'd grown a little shaky.

Glitch kept this up for a while and his grinding against me grew a bit rougher, which I didn't mind at all.

It was making me a bit excited, in fact.

But I wouldn't admit that, no.

After a few more minutes of dancing, he crossed a line.

His hands had dipped down in-between my thighs.

I moved his hands off my thighs, whipping around to face him.

The young man was shocked by my reaction and we stared at each other for a second.

I grabbed him by the collar, giving him a kiss that wasn't short but it wasn't romance-novel long.

When we broke we smirked at each other, and at that point I realized I'd be like most of the women here tonight.

Going home with some attractive guy they barely knew and just danced with.

But here's the only way I differed.

I was sober.

And I was loving it.


End file.
